A Steady Hand To Hold
by Lurvez2write915
Summary: Elizabeth-Anne, a young girl with a heavy heart must cope with the hard hand of her Aunt while carrying the burden of a catatonic mother. Jack, a caring friend who has been Annie's rock may be taken away, and Annie doesn't know if she can take it or not.


****

This is just a short story I had to write for an english assignment. It's a one chapter story, but after two months I will post a poll about whether I should make it a whole story and start off form where I left off. The full story would probably be a sequel, but it will be more than one chapter. Hope you enjoy the story!  
-Lurvez Ya

* * *

A Steady Hand to Hold

The images that brought on the all-too fresh horror of a certain dark day tore my eyes open. Unable to sleep I rolled onto my back wearily. The once lulling patter of the rain on my windows now pierced through the emotionless mask I had carefully put on to keep out those memories. Or perhaps it was to hold onto them, they were some of the only things I have left to remember him by.

A fresh stab of grief seared through me, I bolted upright, panting. It was this time every night that the tears came, when I had no more eyes to fool.

I snapped my hand out towards the antique nightstand next to my bed, searching for the only thing that could give me comfort without pity. My fingertips found the cool, smooth surface of metal. I gasped in relief. I clutched the chain tightly and brought it to my heart, soothing the pain like ice to a burn. This burn would need more than ice though; it needed nursing, someone else to tend to the wound.

Taking a deep breath I steadied myself. I fought against the tremors and shifted on the soft sheets, swinging my legs to the side. I fumbled in the darkness for the old phone I rarely used, a gift from my closest friend, whom I was now seeking comfort from.

I quickly pressed in the numbers - more from repetitive use than from sight – and waited for an answer. I bit my lip anxiously, the seconds dragging on like hours.

Finally there was a tired and scratchy voice on the line, "Hello?" I sobbed once, but he knew who it was without further prompting.

He spoke in a rushed tone, "Give me five minutes," and the line went dead. I trusted him enough that I put down the phone and stood. I had just enough renewed strength to walk down the rickety stairs and unlock the front door. By then I had to collapse onto the beaten up sofa, exhausted from the small action.

I was so focused on trying to keep my head that I almost didn't notice the door open. What I did notice though, were the two arms that wrapped around me, rocking me back and forth. I just barely managed to choke out his name before the tremors started again, "Jack!"

"I'm here now Annie, you can cry, I won't leave you," he murmured, and so I did. I cried about that day that wouldn't end. The day not even a month ago, the day my father died.

The memories that I had been running from finally caught up to me. The dreadful scenes kept appearing in front of me and not even opening my eyes could yield them. I could see the doctors rushing to keep his heart going. I felt the same numbness that haunted me through that whole ordeal, the feeling that there was no hope.

It was a regular day with nothing out of the ordinary, not even an ominous feeling in the air often described in books. It was totally unexpected when we got the call from his office. My mother and I had just come back from grocery shopping when they told us my father had had a heart attack. We were blindsided, it didn't even sink in until the next day; it just felt like a nightmare that I would wake up from. Only I didn't wake up, it just got worse with every passing second. I felt horrible the next day when I realized that I hadn't been worried throughout the ordeal. I just thought it would be fine and that I shouldn't really care, that I would wake up soon.

When I did realize that it wasn't a dream, I cried with my mother and Jack for many hours. My mother left me after a while, but Jack stayed. He's like an older brother, not related of course, but has the loyalty and protectiveness as if of blood. He's one of my only friends who can be counted on to be there when I need it. Superficial friends just laughed at me the next day, my father's death unknown at the time. With my puffy, red eyes, hunched shoulders and messy hair, I was a laughing stock, that is until I became the charity case. Only Jack and Kylie stayed by me.

Kylie was a good friend, but she wasn't as close to me as Jack. He was the one who held me in his strong arms now, the one who let me cry into their shoulder. He was the one who blocked out the rain and horrors with his familiar body and scent. I was in no need of a blanket, as Jack was wet from the rain, but his large body generated enough heat to warm both my body and my heart. It was almost impossible to see his dark hair, his warm hazel eyes shone too bright. Kylie is almost the opposite, her slight frame and timid eyes hide her fiery temper. She tried to stay solemn after the incident, but every time I shed a tear she would get mad at nothing but everything at the same time. This was something she just couldn't fight, life and death. Her anger is really just her defence, a way of mourning, and a display of concern for me. Jack and Kylie are my equal, my balance, my fire and ice. They are both the best friends anyone could have.

Jack soothed me, letting me dry out the tears rather than stop them. I needed this to keep me sane, so that I didn't turn catatonic like my mother.

Thinking back I didn't question her when my mother didn't cry with me; I just thought she was strong. The next few days however, proved she was not as strong as I had assumed. She wouldn't speak of that day, not even plans for the funeral. She never spoke to people on the phone, she wouldn't bathe willingly or wash clothes. She wouldn't even greet people at the door. All she would do was walk around the house as though nothing was wrong, but she was nothing but a shell of her former self. I thought she might get better, but that didn't look very likely.

I sobbed lazily after a while, tired but still upset. The delicate chain slipped through my fingers when I slackened my grip. I gasped and reached towards it, but Jack caught it before me. He handed me the locket with the picture of my family and its counterpart, Kylie and Jack smiling around me. I gave him a small smile after latching it around my neck, reflecting on what they had both helped me through lately. They had helped me through everything, but all they could do was comfort me for was to come in the morning; a visit from the family Monarch, Mary Linda Penelope Coiftee.

For the last month, both Jack and Kylie walked to school with me, rather than just Jack. I fell into a routine; wake up Mother, eat first then her, gather my things and head off for the day. When I return, eat again, clean the house, tend to Mother and do my homework. All was going well, as well as it could be at least. It may not have been easy, but it was coping, until that one day Mother got a call.

I had to answer, Mother was still ill, but still I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. This time I knew something bad would happen, but I still picked it up. The feeling overwhelmed me for a moment when I heard who was on the other line, my mother's Aunt Linda.

"Hello Anne, find me your mother," she quipped after my greeting.

"I'm sorry Aunt Linda, she's not feeling well. I'll have her call you back soon," I had answered carefully, not wanting to test her always thin patience.

"Child," I had to move the phone from my ear a little because she was so loud, "I know your mother isn't well, she's downright insane! I got word of it yesterday and I just wanted to inform you both that I shall arrive in a week to tend to your home. You need _someone_ to keep the filth away," she snapped in her posh, indignant voice.

I took a moment to seethe at her arrogant words before I spoke again, "Of course, I will tell her."

Aunt Linda bade farewell and hung up, whereas I stood frozen in fear and anger. I felt anger at my mother for not getting better, anger at my father for leaving us now, anger at Linda-whose will has broken so many others' before-but most of all I felt anger at myself for not being able to stop this.

I knew from my father that Aunt Linda was forceful and careless when it came to family matters. He told me she was a perfectionist, a proud and cruel person who would take control of anything and mould it to her liking. In times before this, she had started feuds and fights within blood. She's torn whole families apart by manipulating them to her liking. No one dared question her though; by the time a family had realized what was happening, all her little lies had gone to seed and all bonds of trust would be severed.

I had forgotten how quickly a week went by before that call. Then the sudden realization that what was left of the family I knew and loved might be torn apart dawned on me. That impending fear was what drove me to Jack. I clung to his arms tighter, he was part of my family too; anyone that I cared about was.

"Jack, promise me you won't let her destroy my family. Promise me we'll get through this!" I begged.

"Annie stop worrying about something impossible; we'll get through this. Besides, what can she do?"

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from Jack, "You wouldn't believe what she's done in the past." There was a silent pause, and when I opened my eyes Jack looked at me, prompting.

Sighing, I gave into the plea, and began the story, "I had a cousin, her name was Maria. She was my age when it happened to her, with a little brother named Sam. Her mother and father had a stroke of luck in business, and Aunt Linda wanted to turn them into a proper family, or so she called it."

"They got the call that Linda, a distant relative, was coming to visit. It was fine in the beginning, just a few lessons on manners and etiquette. One week, however, it started to get serious."

"Linda started to critique Maria's physical appearance, constantly picking on her petite form out of jealousy. She would cut Maria's food portions, sometimes even locking her out of the kitchen. Her mother didn't even know, but her father did, and he was convinced by Linda to critique Maria too. He was your class 'A' sleazebag."

"Sam wasn't like his father though, he didn't agree with Linda, and eventually told his mother. She was so shocked she left her husband, taking Sam and Maria with her. Unknowing, their mother kept the problem around by taking Linda with her for comfort. Maria's mother didn't know Linda was the instigator, as she hadn't heard the whole story."

"Linda didn't stop after that however. She had her eye on money the whole time; she just made the mistake of underestimating the loyalty of siblings."

"The critiquing continued until Maria had had enough and confessed to her mother. Her mother was furious, and told Linda to leave, but Aunt Linda has a short temper and is not to be messed with. Linda's stature in the business community meant she could ruin their careers. The sheer protective fury of a mother for her child was the only thing that kept Linda from completely breaking their spirits. She didn't fail completely though, she drove them away from their lives with the lies she told, ruining any chances of success"

"I haven't heard much lately from them, but I do know that Sam fell out with Maria and their mother. He didn't trust his own mother after watching his sister be tormented without any support but his. Maria loved her mother even more after she threw Linda out, so naturally Maria didn't agree with Sam. It nearly killed them all when they fell out, and this was all because of one person, Linda Coiftee."

By now my tears for my father had dried up, but now a new fear took its place; the fear that my mother - who couldn't take losing her husband - may now lose her only child.

Jack seemed to finally realize the severity of the situation, as he stopped moving and sat ridged. I sighed and slowly pried his arms from my sides knowing he was only causing himself stress.

"Let me go Jack, I need to sleep, and you do too," I reasoned, tracing the bruise-like circles under his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, you can sleep, but I- I..." he trailed off without a good excuse, stammering the way he always does when he's nervous. It doesn't happen often, but when Jack is really scared of something happening, he ties himself up in self-hate, angry at himself for being unable to stop whatever he's afraid of.

Jack gave me a long look before shaking his head in defeat, turning away he sighed. "You know I just don't want you to hurt, I'll let you get your sleep. Goodnight Annie, see you tomorrow," and then he left.

I let out my breath and gathered what strength I had left. Moving carefully as to not wake my mother, I slipped into my room and lowered myself to my bed. Taking one last look at my window, I sighed and breathed out, "Goodnight Jack, sweet dreams."

I opened my eyes the next morning only to shut them tight again after remembering what was to happen at noon. Aunt Linda would arrive to take control of the house until Mother was better.

Linda was proud, and without children of her own and her sister no longer alive, Jane, my mother, was her closest relative. If my mother looked bad, Linda thought it reflected on her. I've tried without success to see the connection, but obsessions of the petty are often just as fruitless.

Yawning, I stretched in my bed and propped myself up on one elbow. _Maybe if I can make us look well, Linda will just leave me and Mother alone, _I thought. This would be hard though, and knowing Linda, she won't leave until my mother thanks her profoundly. There was no sense in looking exhausted though, I still stood a chance of shaking her before the real Linda rears her cruel head.

For the remainder of the morning I washed, polished and dusted every surface of the house. Dressing my mother wasn't too hard, she just stood there in silence, eyes unfocused, but I needed to hide the baubles and gifts that Father had left us to keep Linda from throwing them away or taking them for herself. If she thought that their presence was upsetting Mother, she would make sure they were gone.

Mother wouldn't let go of one in particular though, her wedding ring. I can understand that, but whether it was considered a reminder or not, it would be gone by morning. Linda has never been a fan of long-term relationships, and anyone who has been widowed should rid themselves of markers in her book.

Mother had eventually relented, distracted by a mirror that held a photo of Father wedged in the seam. It was one of the few things I didn't hide, that and my locket.

I was just ready to put our ham dinner into the oven when there was a light tapping on the front door. Racing to clean the mess I had made while making dinner, the rapping returned at a much louder and more impatient tone.

About to yell at the obnoxious sound, I forgot about the guest we were expecting.

"Alright, alright, cut it-," I stopped short, finally noticing the guest had come in already, and their plump form stood tense in front of me. Gulping, I looked into the eyes of my now livid Aunt Linda, "Um, I'm sorry Aunt Linda; I thought you were someone else." I was now hoping for a miracle, one that was very unlikely. "And just who were you waiting for, hmm? Who would you greet like that; this is worse than I thought!" Linda cried in dismay and outrage.

While I fumbled trying to make a good excuse and get on better terms with Linda, there was a light knock on the door. Linda peered at the door and back at me, "Now let's see. Who would you speak to like that, hmm? Someone you're obviously comfortable with," she drew out slowly, eyes accusing and cold. I moved towards the handle shakily, anxious about who else might visit but slightly relieved I didn't have to deal with Linda's harsh teachings now.

I was dizzy with relief when I saw his familiar smile, "Jack, you made it! Finally, come and meet my great aunt Linda!" I could see Jack's confusion, but one glance and the mention of the still suspicious crone behind me and he was playing along perfectly. "I'm sorry, it was my fault, Kylie had an errand to run and I had to help her. I would've been here even sooner if she hadn't run into Bill on the way here, and you know Kylie, can't stay away from him," I had to laugh at that. Jack had obviously picked a name at random, because the person he named happens to be a rotten jerk who is always trying to make it with girls. One time he tried to get Kylie and never tried it again, poor guy was so battered up he didn't make for any girls for a while.

We must have sounded convincing, because Linda has moved her steely gaze from me to Jack, which could mean anything. What came out of her mouth next though told me enough, "And who is this Anne, a...friend...of yours?" Her tone was suspicious and so demeaning I was surprised Jack didn't move behind me, which made me even more surprised when he just smiled and moved his hand forward for Linda to shake. "My apologies, my name's Jack. Annie here is one of my best friends, we go to school together, she's one smart girl," his tone made me relieved as well as irked. I was glad he stopped Linda's assumptions with the parental tone, but for a reason I'm sure is from being a 'rebellious' teenager, it made me feel put out. I felt like a little child whose parents speak of them like they're not there.

Linda was watching us like a hawk and saw through the facade, I could tell, but for reasons I don't want to know, she didn't act on it. All she did was sniff and turn away from Jack's outstretched hand.

I gave Jack an apologetic glance before following Linda into the kitchen. Jack gave an appreciative sniff and grinned, "Smells good, what's cooking?"

"Oh, I was about to put in the lasagne when you and Aunt Linda arrived. The smell is the sauce."

"Well it smells wonderful as always Annie," I couldn't help but notice the way Linda looked at Jack when he said my name like that. It was almost as if he were a rat in the house that stole all the food. "Thank you Jack," I murmured, distracted by my thoughts.

Jack and Linda sat in the kitchen while I finished getting dinner ready, the whole time Linda glared at Jack. Just as I set the timer I heard Linda drawl out, "This little gathering is nice and all but it's supposed to be a family gathering, so Jim..." I was so infuriated I almost shouted at her, but caught myself by saying as calmly as I could, "Jack is part of the family, Aunt Linda. I can trust him with my life. He can stay, he knows about Mother."

I have never been on a big roller coaster; the small ones alone made my stomach do back flips. I can't imagine what the big ones would feel like, until now. The glare Linda gave me was so frightening I had to shrink away behind Jack, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Child, this boy is not family, nor will he ever be! I am your Aunt and your family Monarch! I demand respect and that is what I will have, whether Jack here, or you mother for that matter, like it or not!" When Linda finished her rant I was shaking, and Jack was the only thing that kept me from falling down. I gave Jack a scared and apologetic look, but when I saw his expression I nearly cried out in panic. If Linda hadn't been pointedly looking away from Jack she would've seen the fierce protective glare he shot at her, I knew Linda would ban him from the house if he did anything but leave, so I tugged on his hand to lead him to the door.

Even when Jack whispered goodbye, the only thing I could do was look at him hopelessly. No matter what happened, I would not let Jack take any of Linda's spite aimed at me. I don't know what would happen if he abandoned me because I caused him pain, I couldn't, _wouldn't_ let it happen. After one last deep breath I closed the door gently and turned to Linda. She seemed slightly pleased that she could bend me to her will. In her eyes I was weak because of my compassion.

"Lock it dear, we don't want to take any chances. Who knows what else is lurking out there, kids these days have no manners," Linda spoke in an almost bored voice, as though Jack was already news of the past. I was thinking of the easily entertained airheads and how someone so clever became so shallow when Linda suddenly turned to me.

"Elizabeth, take me to your mother. I need to deal with this here and now, and then I can work on your manners." If I was scared of Linda before, I was terrified now. I couldn't let anything hurt Mother, not when she was so vulnerable. After witnessing Linda's fury though, not even at its full extent, all I could do was lead her to Mother's room without saying a word.

As I slowly pushed open Mother's door, I noticed Linda's glare out of the corner of my eye. It looked like someone were dying by the expression on my face, Linda just seemed mildly annoyed. It was no surprise when I was told to leave, so all I could do was walk to my room. Too much and too fast, it made last night seem eons away, so I did the most dangerous thing I could do with Linda around. I got lost in the treasures my father left.

By the time dinner was ready, Linda was still in Mother's room, so I turned the oven off but left the lasagne inside, a habit of mine. After setting the table and playing two rounds of cards, I heard a noise. A faint click of a door and two sets of feet, one loud and purposeful, the other barely there. I had just finished my third round of solitaire when Linda and Mother walked into the kitchen. Linda looked at the table expectantly, then her beady eyes flicked to me, "Where is the food Anne?"

I nodded to the oven before walking over to it, but before I could open the door Linda screeched, "You left lasagne in the oven for three whole hours!"

Her tone was deafening, even Mother flinched, a sign of her old self, but I didn't notice that then. What I did notice, however, was the reddening of Linda's face and the snarl on her face. I swung open the oven door to show that the food hadn't been burned, but it had very little an effect on Linda. "You are very lucky it didn't burn, I expect no more mistakes like this! The next time you do something like this I'll-" Linda didn't finish, a small cracked voice interrupted, "There's no need for threats Linda, I'm sure Annie won't do it again." Mother's voice was hardly heard, but it held an aura of authority that seemed to bring a hush to the entire room.

That one sentence struck hope and dread coursing through me, Mother was finally coming back, but it looked as though Linda had replaced her. There was no other explanation for what she had said, why else would she take Linda's side? I felt a small tug inside me, a whisper of hope and a tale to tell me why, but before I could ponder this any longer, Linda snapped at me to get our dinner.

Dinner was quiet, so quiet that I could hear the steady ring of silence. It wasn't until Linda dropped her knife and fork to proclaim that she was done that anyone spoke, but the silence came back when she looked at me expectantly. I knew she meant for me to do the dishes, so I finished and grabbed all the dirty dishes, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw mother start, almost as though she were about to get them herself. Another thing brought to my attention was Linda's disapproving glance at Mother when she did something like this; helping me.

When I went off to bed at my usual ten o'clock, I couldn't help but notice the master bedroom- Mother's room- had the lights till on, when normally Mother was asleep by now. I had gotten her ready for bed at least a half an hour earlier, but the late hour was not what gave me nightmares that night. My mother was not awake, she was sound asleep, in the guest bedroom. Linda was assuming _full _authority, and it made _me_ feel like the unwanted guest.

I awoke to and unpleasant odour wafting through the house, Linda's perfume no doubt. The makers of the stuff could make a fortune if they sold it to hospitals as a smelling salt. Proud that I only gagged once, I got ready for my weekend routine. Briefly forgetting Linda's resentment towards Jack, I invited him over for the day. I panicked for a moment when I did remember, but relief made me dizzy when I found out Linda was taking Mother out for the day.

When Jack arrived, I smiled for the first time since he last came, pulling him inside to hug him. He seemed taken aback, but smiled back and laughed. We sat down on the couch by the door, the same couch he rocked me on two nights ago. Once we were settled he looked over at me, concern and another emotion I couldn't tell pulled his eyebrows together.

"How are you managing," he murmured.

"It's hard, we'll be fine, it's just..." I trailed off unable to confess my doubts.

"What's wrong Annie. There's something other than your Aunt troubling you."

I contemplated staying silent, but with one glance at Jack's face, I knew I could trust him with my concerns. "Mother spoke to Linda yesterday," Jack nodded, prompting. I sighed before letting out my worst fear, "She's agreeing with whatever Linda says. I-I'm afraid that she...that she-" I was sobbing now, the tears falling into my lap, "I'm afraid she'll turn into Linda!"

I cried my heart out, my sorrow for Mother and me finally taking over. It was a selfish pain, Mother was finally coming back and all I wanted was for her to go back to the way she was before. I didn't want to lose her, not physically separated, but losing the woman who raised me, showed me how to make a braid, baked on Sunday mornings with me, loved me more than she loved anything else. I wallowed in my misery for a while longer before a sudden realization made guilt and determination drive away the dread. Jack was in pain too, he saw this all happening to me.

I had realized just how much he cared, so much it caused him pain when I hurt. He calmed when I calmed, grieved when I did, he was linked to me in a way I had not noticed before. One look into his eyes and I knew he was more than a friend, he was my heart and soul.

How I didn't notice this before shamed me, but what shamed me more was that I had not found it in me to return these feelings earlier and on my own. He must have detected this change in me, as his eyes shone brighter and his face grew warmer.

"Oh Jack, how did I miss this," I murmured.

"I didn't want to chance losing your friendship, and you're going through so much already. I couldn't put another thing on your mind, I couldn't force a decision when you felt so many different things, it wouldn't be fair to you."

Knowing how much he cared was baffling, but it was so sweet. Without any words exchanged, Jack knew what I wanted. He flicked his eyes from my eyes to my lips, and that action alone almost made my rush, but this was special, this was a first. He drew in slowly, but I was so lost in the new feelings it could've been eons or seconds. Just as our noses touched, something changed, but we were too caught up in the moment to pay attention.

I drew in a deep breath, breathing in his sweet smell and catching his eyes.

"Elizabeth–Anne, you slut!"

Jack and I jumped apart and turned to see a red-faced and shaking Linda standing in the doorway. I was hit with a horrible fear, this time it wasn't selfish though, it was a fear for Jack and his heart being broken by a force I couldn't stop.

"That vile beast it not to return to this house! I see him with you one more time and I'll-"

I snapped with those words, "You have no right, no right to order around _any_ families or people for that matter! You couldn't even start a family!"

Linda's glare was lethal by the time I finished, and although her voice sounded calm and quiet, I could still hear it shaking, "I am the head of this family, I have the right to do anything I want with Jane ill."

Her voice raised again, the anger and hate reverberating through the house, "I always knew you were a rotten child, you never showed any decency! You're just a wanton hussy looking for any desperate boy who wants to get some! You are a disgrace to the name of-"

Linda was cut off though, not by me or Jack, but my mother, and then all hell broke loose.

"You do _not_ speak to _my_ daughter like that. I'm not ill anymore, and she is a wonderful child! You are to leave at once, and never, _ever_, come back. You're not the head of _this_ family, you are a worn out child with no experience in tending to a homestead. If I ever hear about you sticking your nose into another family's business I'll personally report you for child abuse, like what you did to _Maria_." Linda's face paled at the mention of the incident, "You'd better make yourself scarce, and fast. Your bags weren't even unpacked, so go get them and _leave_."

I'm not sure what made up Linda's mind, maybe it was that the one other person that had defied her was her closest relative. Either way, Linda left, taking the last cloud of misery with her. We didn't hear from her again, not until Christmas when she sent a letter explaining how sorry she was. From what she wrote, we wouldn't be hearing about any more situations involving her manipulation. Father would be proud, of me and Mother. My situation with Jack was rocky, because we never did kiss, and Linda's comments _did_ sting, but I was sure it would work itself out, after all, even the worst storms can fade into to a mere memory.

* * *

**So this is the milloin dollar question, full story or no? I will continue my other story, 's, but for now I am SWAMPED with work, so please be a loyal reader and don't give up on me. R&R is welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
